In recent years, a liquid crystal display capable of a 3D display as well as a 2D display has been developed. Such a liquid crystal display is generally configured to be capable of switching between a 2D display and a 3D display, in order to carry out the 3D display while maintaining an ability to carry out the 2D display which is a conventional display mode.
In a case where a liquid crystal display is used with a television receiver, gamma correction is carried out so that a gamma characteristic of the liquid crystal display is close to that of a CRT (cathode ray tube), as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. It is needless to say that the gamma correction is carried out also in a liquid crystal display configured to be capable of switching between a 2D display and a 3D display.
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 6-165205 A (Published on Jun. 10, 1994)